


Kitty Intruder

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Grumpy Megatron, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Interrupted Sex, Kittens, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse are in the heat of the moment when someone unexpected joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Intruder

"Hah~!  M-Megatron~"

 

"That's it.  Beg for me, my little whore.  Let me hear you-"

 

"*Meww~*"

 

They both stopped before looking at the bed's side.  A small puffy kitty was sitting on the sheets staring at them with its big eyes.

 

"*Meewww~*"

 

"Fucking... Primus, get off-!"

 

"Megatron, no!" Eclipse reached out to grab the little guy before her husband could push him off.  "Don't hurt Sherlock!"

 

"For the love of- It doesn't even look like a Sherlock!" Megatron pulled out and off her to glare at the little thing.  "And I told you to put it in its carrier!"

 

"You can't make him sleep in that!  He needs something warmer and cozier than that." She turned to coo and snuggled with the little guy, all thoughts of her previous activity gone as she allowed the little kitten to snuggle into her neck.  "Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?  Yes you do, yes you do."

 

"Ugh..." Megatron, all of his lust shot down, grumbled as he went back under the sheets to sleep.  There would be no arguing with his wife about the kitten. It was just best he get to sleep quickly to get as much of it as he could.

 

He knew he would be waking up to a kitten on his face in the morning.

 

END


End file.
